jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeffrey, Jaden
''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian ''is an upcoming crossover to be made by tigerman531 and Ren the God of Humor. Plot: Several exhibits including the Tablet of Ahkmenrah have been moved to the Smithsonian Museum in Washington DC. Now the biggest museum in the world is coming to life at night, including Ahkmenrah's big and evil brother, Kahmunrah. Trivia: *Yugi, Tea Garder, Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, Patrick Dragonheart, Ishizu Ishtar will guest star in this. *Kahmunrah also puts Beetles in the hourglass with Jedediah. *The Storyline continues in Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb. Scenes: Kahmunrah's dirty tricks *Kahmunrah: *reaches in the cage and grabs Jed and Beetles* Stop squirming. You'll only make it worse. *Jaden: What're you doing?! *Jeffrey: Let them go!! *Kahmunrah: Don't be afraid. I shan't hurt you. *drops both Jed and Beetles in an hourglass* Oops! I lied. *turns the hourglass upside down* *Jeffrey: Beetles! Jed! *growls at Kahmunrah* *Beetles: *bangs on the glass trying to break out* Get us out of here!!! *Jeffrey: Let them go! I mean it! *Kahmunrah: Oooooh, I don't think they have all night at all, Mr. Daley, Mr. Yuki, and Mr. Dragonheart. *Marik: You can't do this!!! *Patrick: We won't let you! Take-Off!!!! *Orville Wright: Contact!!!! *(All the planes and rockets start to get ready for flight) *Jaden: ...! Oh no!!!! *Jeffrey: Oh, crud!!! *Jesse: We've gotta stop them!!!! *Patrick: Let's go!! *Mission Control Man 1: D.C, this is Mission Control! We are all systems go and green for liftoff! *Jeffrey: Sorry, gentlemen, but liftoff is cancelled! *turns into his dragon form and blocks the rocket* *Mission Control Man 2: Roger that!! We are green for liftoff!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *prepares to stop the rocket* Everyone!! Spread out and stop the other planes and rockets!!! *Aqua: *nods* Right!!! *(The team splits up) *Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls at the rocket* *Larry: NO!!!! We are definitely NOT green for any kinda liftoff!!!! *Patrick: You can't let that rocket liftoff!! *Tammy: Stop!!! You can't let anything outside the building!!! *DJ: Wait!! No!! Don't lift off!! *Mission Control Man 2: I want a go/no-go for launch! *Larry: I say "no-go"!!! *DJ: No-go! Definitely no-go!! *Twilight: I vote for "no-go"!!! *Lea: Me too!! *Wilbur Wright: GO!!!! *(An engine starts to ignite) *Alexis: STOP!!!!! *Patrick: Tammy! Put that plane on ice! *Tammy: Got it!!! *(Before she can breathe ice on the engine, she gets blown to a wall by it) *Xion: Tammy!! *Orville Wright: GO!!!!! *(Another engine ignites) *Xion: *gasps* *Nails: They won't listen to us!!!! *Joey: I say we make them listen!!! *Mai: Easy, big guy!!! You wanna damage the exhibits further?!? *DJ: What will we do?! *Ameila: GO!!!! *Scamper: *Face-palms* *Meowth: Oh, great... *Duke: Look out!!! *(Several team members duck as miniature planes fly over their heads) *Batty: Hey! Watch it! *Tristan: Who taught you how to fly?!? *DJ: *gulps* Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Tigerman531 Category:Live-action/animated films